Trust Issues
by Love-Kitten101
Summary: Elena crashed her car after she found out that she looks like Katherine but what if it wasn't Damon who found her. What will happen? Who is the person who found her? What will be everyone's reaction when they meet the mysterious girl who has trust issues. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust Issues**

**Elena crashed her car after she found out that she looks like Katherine but what if it wasn't Damon who found her. What will happen who is the person who found her and how will everyone react be when they meet the mysterious girl who has trust issues. AU. **

_Chapter 1_

_EPOV_

The light was so bright, too bright. I knew I had to wake so slowly I opened my eyes. To my surprise I wasn't in my bed but in what looked to be a foam cushion with some old blanket. I quickly sat up to see where I was which wasn't a very good Idea because my head began to spin and I fall back down with a moan closing my eyes again.

"You're awake! I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up." A voice said.

_ Well that woke me up. _I thought as I opened my eyes again and sat up but this time more slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked when I saw looked at what I hopped was the person who just spoke but the way the light was coming through the window was hitting my eyes making it hard to see clearly.

"Oh is the light bothering you." The voice asked shyly, I nodded.

"Sorry I should of thought about closing the window curtains before you woke up." The some voice said and now that I was more awake I could tell that whoever it was the voice sounded like a teenaged girl like me.

Suddenly the light wasn't coming from the window anymore but a dim ceiling light. I blinked a few times so my eyes could adjust to the new found dimness. When my eyes finally adjusted and I could see I gasped. The girl looked just like me but I knew that it couldn't be Katherine. It just couldn't.

"Hi my name is Bella."

**So who do you like the first chapter of my first fan fic so far? Please review. Because I want to know your thoughts before I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here's chapter 2. **

**Warning: swearing**

_Chapter 2_

_BPOV_

"Where the hell am I going to now cause I sure as fuck ain't goin' back there." I grumble to myself as I look around me quickly before bringing my eyes back to the road.

_ 'I seriously need to hurry up before I become someone's dinner'_ I thought as I looked around again.

_ *CRASH* _

'_What the fuck was that' _I thought as I drove as quickly as an RV can go around a turn. I slammed on the brakes as I saw the site before me. A man standing in the middle of the road and an upside down car not far from the man. I started to worry about who might be in the car because I knew just by the way the man stood close to the car that he was hit be the car that he was hit by it and the only reason he could stand was because he wasn't human but the poor person inside was human because whoever it was couldn't get out. Without a second thought I got out my gun that was fully loaded with wooden bullets and shot at the man hoping that would at least keep him down long enough to get whoever was in the car a safe distance away.

As the man fell I got out of the RV and ran as quickly as I could without falling to the crashed car.

"Hello. Hello! Can you hear me!" I called but the was no reply.

I bent down and looked through the broken driver side window and saw that it was a girl just like me and when I saw just like me I mean just like me it was like looking in a reflection.

_'Holly shit is that Katherine._' I thought but by the fact that there was a scratch on her head that wasn't healing before my eyes I knew it wasn't her.

Good 'cause if I find out that that bitch isn't dead I'll kill her myself. I thought as I looked over the me look alike.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" I asked the unconscious girl then laughed.

"Like you could tell me." I said still chuckling. I instantly stopped chuckling when I remembered that I was still in danger.

'Well sorry but it looks like you're just going to have to come with me' I thought as I quickly cut her seatbelt with my pocket knife. Once the belt was cut I pulled her out of the crashed car and quickly made sure that she had a pules and was breathing because there was no point in taking her with me if she were dead now would there.

I then carried her to the RV with was tricky because of the fact that she was the same size, shape and nearly the same weight. Once we were in the RV I put her on the foam padding the I was using for a bed and pulled the blanket over her. I then got in the driver's seat and speed out of there at full speed.

**How does Bella know about Katherine? Who and or what is she running from? I hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's chapter 3**

_Chapter 3_

_BPOV_

I drove as fast and as far with no destination or direction in mind. As the sun started to come up I stopped driving and walked to the small bed to check on the girl that looked so much like me if I wasn't used to weird things happening to me I would've had a fuckin heart attack.

_'When the fuck is she going to wake up. Does she need to go to the hospital?'_ I was starting to worry but kept my face a void of emotion and waked over to the small box that held my food and pulled out some bread I then turned to the small cooler grabbed a jar of jam and began making some sandwiches for the girl and myself.

_ 'I hope she doesn't mind that this is all I can give her.'_ I thought and put the sandwiches on the small table.

*moan*

_ 'Good she's finally awake I was so worried about her but, now that she's awake I need to start asking her questions. Like …hmm …I don't know how 'bout WHY THE FUCK WE LOOK SO MUCH ALIKE!' _I thought the last sentence sarcastically.

"You're awake! I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up" I said to make sure that she knew that I was there.

_ 'Well that worked'_ I thought as I watched her eyes snap open then she sat up.

"Who are you?" she asked sounding frightened while squinting obviously bothered by the light coming from the window.

"Oh is the light bothering you?" I asked shyly worried that I might've upset her. She nodded still looking frightened and I immediately felt bad for her.

_ 'Must be her first time getting kidnapped'_ I thought sadly.

"Sorry I should of thought about closing the window curtain before you woke up." I apologized while closing the curtains so the only light was coming from the dim ceiling light.

_ 'I really should've thought about closing the curtains the poor girl's probably scared out of her mind right now I remember back when-'_ I had to stop the thought there thinking about the past wouldn't help this case any.

I turned my attention back to the girl and decided to make this as comfortable as possible for her.

"Hi my name's Bella," I said softly trying not to scare her as I sat down on the floor next to the bed.

EPOV

"Hi I'm Elena. " I said looking around the room with I now realise is very small and cramped because it was being used as the bedroom, dining room, kitchen, and living room all in one.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" The girls voice Bella asked grabbing some sandwiches that where on the small table and handing one to me.

"Ah thanks," I said taking a bit while the events of the night before flashed before my eyes.

"I was driving home after having a fight with my boyfriend and… I ran over … a man." I said as the flashes were finally sinking in.

"I RAN OVER A MAN!" I screamed as I began to panic.

_ 'Oh god I could go to jail! I just said I ran someone over, does Bella think I'm some kind of psycho driver, out to kill everyone that decides walks on the side of the road!'_ My thoughts where such a jumbled mess I didn't even notice that Bella got up and was now sitting beside me on the bed.

"Hey. It's ok. Calm down. Everyone makes mistakes." Bella said in a calming voice.

"It's not ok! I RAN OVER A FUCKING PERSON!" I began sobbing by the end of the sentence but Bella didn't look surprised by my reaction and wrapped her arms around me and let me cry and as I cried I vented all the shit I've been through like dating matt, Mom and dad's death, I even told her about Stephen being a vampire and how I found out that he only slept with me because I looked like Katherine. I don't know why I told her, I knew it wasn't right to tell people that vampires are real but for some reason I trusted her and once I started talking it was like I couldn't stop. To my surprise she wasn't shock when I told her about vampires or even Katherine it was like she already knew because all she did when I told her vampires or Katherine was hold me a little tighter. All too soon darkness was all I could see and I fell back asleep.

_BPOV_

_ 'What am I supposed to do. What am I supposed to do! WHAT AM I SIPPOSED FUCKING TO DO!'_ my thoughts where a mess trying to figure out if I could trust this 'Elena' as she called herself.

_ 'If she's telling the truth then damn her life has been a bit bumpy. But she could be lying, she could have been hired to say this things to gain my trust just so she can stab me in the back. Should I risk more pain? What should I do.' _I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realise the crying stopped till she was fast asleep.

_ 'I better keep moving if she is or isn't out to kill me doesn't matter rate now. I can't stay here for long because while still here I'm like a sitting duck.' _So I carefully unwrapped the sleeping girl from me then I got up and moved back to the driver's seat and sat down. Continuing down the dirt road I found myself on my thoughts where still a swirling mess about if I should trust her or not.

**So here's chapter 3 hope you liked it why does Elena trust Bella so easily? What's Bella's past and why is she running away from it? Oh so many questions. I hope you like this chapter. Stay awesome my lovely readers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's chapter 4**

_Chapter 4_

_BPOV_

Elena woke up around noon. Neither of us talked about our pasts to deeply. Well to be clear I didn't talk about my past at all even though Elena asked some questions I ignored her and changed the subject.

Unlike me Elena loved to talk about her past. She loved to talk about her brother, aunt, and friends. Hell she even wanted to talk about her vampire boyfriend, the vamp boyfriend's brother and her witch friend. This girl even told me about what her parents were like before they died!

_ 'But she could be lying.'_ My brain always told me.

_ 'She's telling the truth.' _Was what my heat said though.

_ 'Oh how can I tell if she's going to hurt me or not? I wish I knew.'_

**FUTURE**

* * *

_EPOV_

I've lost track of how long we've been wandering. Traveling with Bella has been the most fun I had. Ever! Bella is great and can be so much fun but she can also be cold and distant when I ask about her past or if I can call anyone back in Mystic Falls.

At first we wandered aimlessly through small towns only stopping to get gas or sneak in to some parties but now we've decided to knock some things off our bucket list and go to Vegas. This is one of the reasons I call her great she just does what she wants damn what everyone else wants. She's just so spontaneous and does everything on impulse which makes her so much fun to be around.

So here we are sitting in the RV with the radio blasting music and us singing to all the songs we know on our way to Vegas.

**MYSTIC FALLS**

* * *

_SPOV_

I'm lying in bed unable to sleep worrying about Elena. So much has happened since she disappeared. Damon opened the tomb to find Katherine not there, Katherine showed up pretending to be Elena, Caroline being changed into a vampire, and Jeremy's girlfriend Anna getting killed. Elena missed all of this along with the little things that I know she wouldn't want to miss like every time Jenna would go out with Alaric, and Jeremy meeting Anna.

_ 'Oh Elena I hope that wherever you are you're ok.'_ I thought.

Damon's taking all of this better than I thought he would. True he spends more time drunk and there's more compelled woman here but he seems to be doing ok but then again if there's one thing I learned for Damon not everything is what it seems.

**Vegas**

* * *

_BPOV_

_ We're finally here!' _I thought as we walked through the street. Elena was taking everything in while I was looking for a new car.

_ 'Well that looks like a good car'_ I thought when I saw an expensive looking black convertible.

_ 'Ok now how do I distract Elena,'_ I thought, '_because there's no way she's going to be ok with stealing a car.'_

"Hey Elena how 'bout you go ahead I'll meet up with you later at the hotel." I said hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Ok, but what're you going to be doing." She asked still looking impressed by all the things going on around her.

"Oh I'm just going to pick up a new car, because driving in the RV might look a little weird don't you think?" I said like I was talking about the weather.

"Oh ok, see you at the hotel later."

"Yeah, bye."

And with that we parted ways. Completely unaware of the fact that we were being watched by something a little less than human.

**Ok so that's chapter 4. Is Damon really ok with everything? Who and or what's watching them? Hope you liked this chapter. Stay awesome my lovely readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sorry for the wait but here's chapter 5**

_Chapter 5_

_EPOV_

'_Wow everything here_ _is so_ _unreal_!' I thought as I looked around. Bella and I just separated, I'm not sure what she's doing but I learned that sometimes it's better if I don't know.

Just then someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth. I was then dragged to an ally at an inhuman speed and forcefully pushed to a wall. The hand that was over my mouth moved so I screamed for help but just as my scream came out the hand covered my mouth again and hit my head against the wall very hard and I started to get dizzy and my vision started to fade. I tied to look around but the only thing I could make out where two shadows in the shape of people.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A guy's voice asked in a mocking tone.

"Well I think we have the little bitch that tore our perfect lives apart." A high pitch girl's voice said with fake sweetness.

**"**Let her the fuck go! NOW!" Growled a very angry voice that sounded familiar as a third shadow came into view.

"Katherine, why are you defending her? She's just a pet that Ally and I lost interest in." The guy asked confused and that's when I realised through the dizziness that the angry voice was Bella.

" Yeah, but how many times do I have to tell you before it gets in your thick skulls," Bella said in a tone that I learned means she's about to lose her temper, "**I'M NOT YOUR PRECIOUS KATHERINE AND WILL NEVER FUCKEN BE THAT EVIL PSYCHO BITCH!**" Yep, I was right she lost her temper. "Now Alice, Edward. Let the girl go right now. Or will I have to make you." The way she said the last sentence sounded like a threat. Her voice was frighteningly calm. I then blacked out unable to fight the darkness taking over.

** Ok guys sorry for the wait but with last minute chistmas shopping, trying to explain to my little brothers why mom isn't home for the holidays, visiting the family members that don't hate the fact that there related to my mom, keeping the visiting druggy siblings out of mom's meds, and getting ready for school to start up again I didn't have time to wright much. With school coming up I think I might only be wright a chapter a week but please stay with me I will wright more. Now with that said I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, bye till the next chapter my lovely readers I love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so I confused some people last chapter so I'm going to answer some of the most common questions.**

**Q.) Did Alice and Edward take Elena because she looks like Katherine or because she looks like Elena or is it something completely different? **

**A.) Alice and Edward took Elena because she looks like Bella. They are mad at Bella for reasons that will be explained later.**

**Q.) Why isn't everyone in Mystic Falls freaking out trying to look for her?**

**A.) They aren't looking for her because they don't know she's kidnapped they think that after she found out about the fact that she's the mirror image of Katherine that she left to get away from the drama and stuff like that and plus the Mystic Falls drama still continued without her and they had to deal with all that so they don't have time to look for her but they think about her whenever they have the chance and are hoping that she will get back to them as soon as possible.**

**Q.) Who the hell is Bella running from?**

**A.) I'm not going to tell you yet because that would ruin my fun.**

**If you guys have any more questions PM me I'll be happy to answer them. Ok here's chapter 6.**

_Chapter 6 _

_EPOV_

Darkness.

That was the only word that came to mind when I thought about where I was. Darkness.

I knew that I was going to have to get up some time but I didn't want to just yet. I wanted to enjoy the peace and calmness of this place before going back to my drama filled life.

"Hey, you're still alive back there right because it'll be pointless of me to have a dead body in the back seat." A voice called out bringing me out of the peaceful dark place that I was in.

Grunting as I opened my eyes not liking the mixture of the bright light and the pounding in my head. I slowly sat up and looked around for the voice I noticed that I wasn't in the RV that I was calling home for who knows how long but in the passenger side of a car.

"So you are alive." A voice coming from the driver's side said looking over I saw that the voice was Bella's.

"What happened?" I asked groggily but just as I asked the events of the night before played through my mind and I was suddenly very awake.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD ARE YOU OKAY! WHAT THE HELL WHERE THOSE THINGS!?" I asked staring at her with wide eyes, panicked that she might be hurt. To my surprise she laughed at me.

"Oh those where Cold Ones," She said through her laughter, "I take it you've never seen a Cold One before."

"No I haven't what are Cold Ones?" I asked curious about what the things that attacked us where.

"There a different type of vampire." She said in a monotone voice.

"Different type of vampire, Are you saying that there's more than one type!" I asked completely shocked, "I thought that there was only one type." I said the last sentence more to myself.

"Yep, more than one type of thing that wants to have our blood for breakfast," Bella said in more of a joking tone, "There are two types Night Walkers and Cold Ones. You already know about Night Walkers so I'll tell you about Cold Ones." Her tone was entirely serious again and I knew it would not end well if I interrupted her so I stayed quiet.

"Cold Ones are entirely opposite form the vampires you're used to other then the fact that they both drink blood. Cold Ones have less control over their blood lust and almost always kill their victims. The only way to kill a Cold One is to light it on fire, nothing else will work. They don't burn in the sunlight they sparkle sort of like walking talking disco balls. They don't have blood in their veins they have venom so instead of them being changed by dying with vampire blood in their system they're changed by being bitten by a Cold One putting venom in their veins starting the change. A Cold Ones change takes three two ten days of burning depending on how much venom is in their system. They're weaker and slower but still faster and stronger than us humans. They don't have compulsion though some do have special powers like mind reading, seeing the future and things like that. Oh and another thing you should know is that they don't have fangs."

I sat there stunned for a few minutes after she finished just letting my thoughts go over what she said.

_ 'There is more than one type of vampire in the world and I only learned this AFTER being attacked! Wait if they're stronger and faster than us…'_

"How did we get away?" I asked Bella because really if they're stronger than us we shouldn't have gotten escaped and if they're faster than we can't out run them if that's what she's trying.

"Oh that doesn't matter." Bella said passively. She had a faraway look in her eyes like she wasn't even there so I dropped the subject and looked out the window. I was shocked at what I saw outside.

_BPOV_

"How did we get away?" Elena asked after the few minutes of silences that came when I was done telling her about Cold Ones.

"Oh that doesn't matter." I said passively in hopes that Elena will just let it go as my mind took me back to the night before.

_Flash Back_

* * *

_ I just finished hotwiring the convertible and am driving away when I hear a girl's scream coming from an ally as I passed. Normally I would try to ignore something like that happening in a city like this but what made me jump out of the car to help the girl was I was sure that the voice belonged to Elena._

_ I was right it was Elena. She was being held up to a wall with none other than the '_golden duo'_ also known as Edward and Alice. I got there just in time to hear what they were saying, but stayed in the shadows so I could keep the element of surprise._

_I watched as they mocked and teased her thinking that she was me. I couldn't take it any more when the pixy bitch started to blame me for her family falling apart or maybe she was talking about how I burnt down her house I really didn't care at that point. I wanted her dead. _

'I took her shit for long enough now it's time for her to pay.'_ I thought as I came out of the shadow and demanding them to let the girl I kidnapped go. Key word in that sentence was I as in ME not them ME._

_ Then they started to think I was That Evil Phycho Bitch also known as and that really got me mad. I hated when people call me Katherine because I wasn't her._

**'HOW DARE THEY TALK TO ME LIKE I'M THAT FILTHY WHORE!** They're just digging their own graves now.'_ I thought as I lost my usual fake calmness and started yelling at them. My outburst shocked them because the only person that saw one of my outbursts and live was Elena, who quickly passed out._

_ "What the hell there's two of them!" Alice was the first to talk._

_ "Yep, two of us. That is if you don't count you precious Katherine as one of us." Said in a joking tone thinking of all the things I could do to torcher her._

_ 'This is going to be fun.' I thought as I watched them come near me while faking being scared of them._

'I will never be scared of them again.' _I shifted my left hand slightly- being careful not to move too much so they wouldn't notice- and grabbed my charm bracelet._

_ When I knew they were close enough I moved as if I was going to slap the closest one-which happened to be Edward- in the face and the bracelet cut his skin when it came in contact. Edward screamed in pain and held his face as he backed away from me. Tripping and falling along his ass on the way. I then turned to Alice who was looking shocked. _

_ "Nifty thing isn't it," I said holding up the charm bracelet, "see all these charms, what do you think they're made of." Not give her the chance to answer I said with as much enthusiasm as I could," SHAPE SHIFTER TEETH!"_

_ "No, no, no, this isn't happening, why didn't I see this, no ,no, NO!" she said with a look in her eyes that screamed crazy bitch._

_ "Oh but Alice it is happening," I said with the same fake sweet tone that she used with Elena, "now let the games begin." I ended with an eerily calm voice._

'Yep I was right. This is going definitely to be fun.' _I thought smirking._

**I hope you like it so far. Sorry for leaving it there but with the power flickering because of the snowstorms I wasn't able to so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out the answer to some questions like what did Elena see out the window? What's Bella's next move? And did they truly get away? Bye till next chapter my lovely readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys here's chapter 7**

_Previously_

_ "Nifty thing isn't it," I said holding up the charm bracelet, "see all these charms, what do you think they're made of." Not give her the chance to answer I said with as much enthusiasm as I could," SHAPE SHIFTER TEETH!"_

_ "No, no, no, this isn't happening, why didn't I see this, no, no, NO!" she said with a look in her eyes that screamed crazy bitch._

_ "Oh but Alice it is happening," I said with the same fake sweet tone that she used with Elena, "now let the games begin." I ended with an eerily calm voice._

_ 'Yep I was right. This is going definitely to be fun.' I thought smirking._

_BPOV_

I turned my attention back to Edward while I reach in my jacket pocket trying to decide what weapon I would use. Edward was sitting in a corner between a trash can and a wall trying not to be seen while his cut healed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice look at the exit of the ally as if she where judging weather or not she could make it out unnoticed. In one fluid motion I had grabbed two things that reminded me of those ninja star from one of the moves that I watched before I had to go on the run and through them at Alice just as she was about to run.

"Now Alice, you weren't trying to leave where you?" I asked as I approached the evil know-it-all pixie-pire who was now on the ground shocked at how easy the metal cut through here skin. When she didn't answer I let out a frustrated growl, while being sure that both of them were in my line of site I pulled out what I call my home made blowtorch –which was really just a can of hair spray and a lighter- showing it off but not really aiming it.

"Now you can do this the easy way by letting me kill you or the hard way by running you choose because I actually give choices to people unlike some people." I sneered at them and just as I expected to come from them they ran.

"Why do people always want to do things the hard way?" I whispered more to myself then I was to them. That's when I heard it and I understood that the golden duo weren't running from me but them.

_'Oh no, not here, not now!'_ I thought as I looked to the unconscious girl that had the misfortune to not only look like a mirror image of me but also that evil phycho bitch and I knew that if I didn't act fast then I would have another innocent life on my hands so I did what I did best I act on instinct and worry about the consequences later so I grabbed the girl and sprinted to my new 'borrowed' vehicle after dropping the girl in the passenger seat, got in the driver's seat and put the petal to the metal. All I knew for sure was that I had to get away at all means necessary.

_ 'I hope this works.'_ I thought as I drove down the highway going as fast as the convertible would go pushing back the sense of loss as I thought about how I used to hate violence and now here I was getting in to fights and kidnapping people. I tried to come up with a place where I could hide but couldn't think of anything. So with a heavy hart I decided to go to the place that I promised myself I wouldn't go till I found out what her game is and make sure that it isn't to hurt me. I turned the car around to face the one place that I knew no one would think to look for me. Mystic Falls.

**Hey guys sorry not much happened in this chapter. I won't be able to update for about 21 days I really sorry but I have tests in all my subjects this week and final exams start next week so I need to start studying. I really am sorry but school comes first and if I fail science then I won't hear the end of it. But I will update when my final exams end. I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok sorry for the wait my lovely readers but here you go chapter 8.**

_Chapter 8_

_EPOV_

I'm home.

I'm actually home. I can't believe it. After all this time I'm home, there are no words that can describe how happy I am right now. I can't help the large smile that's on my face while thinking about seeing everyone.

_ 'I missed them all so much.' _ I thought as I looked out the window and even though it was still dark I could still see well enough to know that we were parked in front of my house. My home I thought about who I was going to hug first and all the stories I would tell them.

"Well are you just going to sit there and stare. Come on let's go!" Bella said hooping out of the convertible, I got out to and walked beside the girl who kidnaped me and kept me form speaking to my family and friends but also the girl who saved my life twice, showed me parts of the country that I most likely wouldn't have seen otherwise and showed me what it's really like to have fun again. Bella was the sister that I always secretly wanted, don't get me wrong Jeremy's great but I never had a sister before and Bella's great. True she's sarcastic and sometimes the way she acts drives me crazy but it's her crazy spontaneous thinking that makes her so much fun, she doesn't take no for an answer, she's loyal even though she doesn't completely trust me and when she says she's going to do something it doesn't matter how impossibly it may seem she always finds a way to get it done.

_ 'I wonder how I'm going to explain that she's not Katherine to the Salvatores?'_ I thought, _'because they seemed to jump to that conclusion when they saw my. Now didn't they.'_ I couldn't help but scowl at the last thought but I quickly began smiling again when I started thinking about what Jeremy's face will look like when he sees that there's someone that looks like a mirror image of me.

'His face will be hilarious.'

_JPOV_

I was looking out the window of the SUV that Aunt Jenna bout _Elena_ after _Elena_ lost her car.

_'Not only do I have to put up with the bitch that looks like my sister at home but I also have to hang out with her like she's Elena It's so annoying and unfair.'_ I thought as the bitch in the back seat continued to take pleasure in the misery in everyone around her. I did my best to ignore her but sometimes my best isn't enough.

I was sitting the passenger seat, Katherine was in the driver's seat beside me, and Stephen, Caroline, and Damon in the back.

_ 'THANK-FUCKING-GOD THIS NIGHT IS OVER!'_ I thought grimacing when I started thinking about having to spend another minute in the same place with the bitch that was pretending to be my sister.

_ 'I'm surprised that no one's throat was torn out because that was a serious disaster.'_ I thought as the car stop in the drive way. When I got out of the car was when I noticed that there was a car that I didn't recognise in the drive way and there was loud music playing from inside my house.

"What the hell." I muttered to myself walking closer to the door. Stephen was by my right side with Katherine next to him, Caroline was by my right side, and Damon was trailing a few feet behind us with his usual smirk that seemed to say 'I'm the biggest badest thing out there I'm not scared of anything.'

_'His cockiness is going to get him killed one of these days.'_ I thought as we reached the door. I hesitated not knowing what to expect so Damon being his jack-ass self decided he had something to say.

"Well are you going to stand there just looking at the door knob or are you going to open the fucking door."

With that I opened the door and saw the most shocking thing I thought I would see in my life.

**Ok guys so there I hope it was worth the wait that was Chapter 8. I will try to go back to posting once a week like I was but it might be just short chapters for a little while because of school and stuff like that. But there will be one chapter a week. Aren't I mean leaving you on a cliff hanger like that. I love you all and bye till the next chapter my lovely readers.**


End file.
